The Top Ten
by chrisspiration
Summary: From diaries to notes, this story will make you fall out of your seat in laughter. “Prongs, are you having hormonal problems?” “Why would Moony give you tips about Lily’s singing?” A Marauder era, LilyJames fic. SiriusOC
1. The Top 5 Lists and Comments

**Top Ten Lists**

**Hey everyone! I was really bored and decided to write this…lol**

**Initially a Oneshot but now it's a story. **

**Now..READ!**

Dear Diary,

I am bored. I've decided I'm going to write my top ten lists.

Love, Lily

**Why Potter is so annoying:**

He thinks he's THE best.

He keeps asking me out.

He keeps messing up his hair because he thinks he looks hot.

He hexes students just because he can.

He thinks that just because he's popular he can do anything he wants.

He was made Head Boy, I have no idea why!

He keeps passing me notes in class.

He makes my work as Head Girl so much harder!

He is giving younger students a bad example to follow.

He's James Potter.

**Why I hate Quidditch:**

Potter plays it.

It's stupid.

It's confusing.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

Potter plays it.

**Why I shouldn't go out with Potter:**

He's bigheaded, I'm not.

He doesn't care about studies, I do.

He's a prat, I'm not.

He wants to go out with me, I don't.

He does what Sirius wants, I do what I want.

He's popular, I'm not that popular.

**Why, (cause I'm bored) should I go out with Potter:**

He really likes me.

I have no other option.

He **is** hot.

He can be really sweet sometimes, when Sirius is not around.

I should always give people a chance.

He is really trying to change this year.

Okay, I've realized all my lists are about Potter. Oh crap. I don't like him, not one bit. Maybe a tiny teeny bit. I'll write about something else.

**Why I like Charms so much:**

I am good at it.

Professor Flitwick likes me.

It's fun to do.

I learn a lot of useful spells.

James is in my class.

…_Oh My God!_

_Did I just call him James? Did I just say I liked being in his class? Oh my god. Wow, what's wrong with me?_

_Okay, well I only wrote 5 lists. I'll write the next 5 later._

_XOXO, Lily_

Lily's best friend, Elizabeth peered over her shoulder. Lily hid the diary and put it in her drawer.

"Gotta go! Uh, finish an essay in the library" she exclaimed. Lizzie waited for her to leave and then took the diary from her drawer. She brought it out to the common room, where she found Sirius…doing homework? The world must have gone mad.

"Sirius? Are you feeling quite alright?" she asked. Sirius nodded,

"Yeah, catching up on homework…You know I'm really behind on it with the pranks the Marauders have been doing so-WHOAH!" he explained calmly but was interrupted when Elizabeth pointed her wand straight to his forehead.

"Who are you and what did you do to Sirius Black," she stated harshly. Sirius raised his hands and smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny McKinnon. It's me. Remus lectured me on how if I wanted his help on the pranks I had to keep up on my schoolwork. He's got a point, you know. Now what's that you got there?" he replied. Lizzie's expression turned mysterious.

"Oh, it's nothing more than Lily Evans' diary. Wanna read it?" she asked mischievously. Sirius dropped his quill and parchment on the spot and hurried to the couch where Lizzie had started to sit on. Lizzie opened the page Lily had been writing on previously.

A while later, Sirius and Elizabeth were rolling on the floor laughing hard.

"James…Lily…hahahahaha" they stuttered between breaths. Sirius picked up his quill from the floor, put some ink on it and started writing comments.

When Lily came back from the Library, she spotted Sirius and Lizzie sitting with each other working on something and sharing secretive smiles. Lily raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She walked up to her room and opened her diary again. This is how it looked.

Dear Diary,

I am bored. I've decided I'm going to write my top ten lists. **You **_**are**_** bored.**

Love, Lily

**Hugs, Sirius & **_**Lizzie**_

**Why Potter is so annoying:**

He thinks he's THE best. **Yeah…he does. **_**Yeah…haha**_

He keeps asking me out. **He really likes you, you know. **_**Yup. You know you like him too Lils. **_

He keeps messing up his hair because he thinks he looks hot. **He does that when he's nervous. **_**You gotta admit he does look hot.**_

He hexes students just because he can. **That's only when they annoy him. **_**But he does have some pretty good hexes up his sleeve.**_

He thinks that just because he's popular he can do anything he wants.** That's not true! **_**Not everything but pretty much.**_

He was made Head Boy, I have no idea why! **He's smart, responsible, caring and brave. **_**Take out the responsible part. **_

He keeps passing me notes in class. **Hahaha. We need a new method of conversation starters. **_**Ugh yeah, Lily gets mad at ME for those.**_

He makes my work as Head Girl so much harder! **How? **_**You know that's not true, Lils. He completes you.**_

He is giving younger students a bad example to follow. **That's an insult to me too! And we're just showing them a path to follow; it's their choice if they do. **_**Okay, that one might be true.**_

He's James Potter. **The best friend anyone could ever ask for. **_**The hottest and most popular guy in school who's head over heels for you but you just won't admit it. **_

**Why I hate Quidditch:**

Potter plays it. **Yup, and he's amazing at it. **_**He looks so hot in those Quidditch robes. **_**(Hey! What about me?)**

It's stupid. **NOT! **_**NO!**_

It's confusing. **NUH-UH! **_**You just need to know how to play it.**_

Potter plays it. **SO? **_**So?**_

Potter plays it. **Um… **

Potter plays it. _**Yeah…**_

Potter plays it. **I think you're a bit obsessed. **

Potter plays it. _**I think you liiikeee hiiim!**_

Potter plays it. **Don't tell James that. He won't stop grinning like an idiot for the rest of his life. **

Potter plays it. _**I still think she does. **_

**Why I shouldn't go out with Potter: Hem hem…**

He's bigheaded, I'm not. **He's not a bighead! **_**You are too sometimes…**_

He doesn't care about studies, I do. **Yes he does! Even though it doesn't seem like it. **_**And yeah, you do…a lot.**_

He's a prat, I'm not. **NOT TRUE! **_**Nope…**_

He wants to go out with me, I don't. **Oh trust me…He REALLY does…**

He does what Sirius wants, I do what I want. **HEYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! **_**Hahahahahahhahahahhaha (punch) OUCH!**_

He's popular, I'm not that popular. **Hehe…** _**You are too!**_

**Why, (cause I'm bored) should I go out with Potter: THAT WOULD MAKE HIM AND ALL THE MARAUDERS THE HAPPIEST MEN ALIVE!!!!! **_**YAY GO LILY!!**_

He really likes me. **Yup. Trust me I should know. He fucking goes on and on and on about how gorgeous you are and I'm like SHUT THE F… **_**Shut up Sirius.**__**Yeah. I think you liiikeee him toooo don't you Lilykins?**_

I have no other option. **And you like him. Admit it flower. **_**Or you could ignore him forever but Noooooo you choose to out with him…(bites lip) HOW SWEET!!**_

He **is** hot. **...No comment… **_**DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME LILY? DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT OTHERWISE!**_

He can be really sweet sometimes, when Sirius is not around. **HEY!!! **_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. True. Very true…(OUCH! AGAIN)**_

I should always give people a chance. **NO KIDDING! **_**Yeah, remember that guy who was like in love with you in fourth year? Oh, he was so se…okay that's not the point. **_

He is really trying to change this year. **Once again…NO FREAKING KIDDING!!! (glad you noticed) **_**he is Lily, he loves you.**_

_Okay, I've realized all my lists are about Potter. Oh crap. I don't like him, not one bit. Maybe a tiny teeny bit. I'll write about something else. _**YOU LIKE HIM SO!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHA. Wait…did you just say you did? **(THUMP) _**Hey Lily, Sirius just passed out so I guess I'll continue on my own. CONGRATULATIONS! Took you long enough to figure it out.**_

**Why I like Charms so much: **_**Uhhhh….**_

I am good at it. _**Yup. Agree with you on that. **_

Professor Flitwick likes me. _**He hates me! Remember when I caused his hair to grow longer than himself and turn pink? HAHAHA.**_

It's fun to do. _**I'll take your word.**_

I learn a lot of useful spells. _**True.**_

James is in my class. _**What???? OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

…_Oh My God! _**OH MY FUCKING GODDESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Did I just call him James? Did I just say I liked being in his class? Oh my god. Wow, what's wrong with me? __**I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN HOTTIE KNOWN BY THE NAME JAMES ALLEN POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Okay, well I only wrote 5 lists. I'll write the next 5 later. __**Can't wait.**_

_XOXO, Lily_

_**Love, Lizzie**_

_**& Sirius but he's currently unavailable. (Chuckles)**_

**Review if you feel like it though. Would be nice though…I love going to my email inbox and finding lots of reviews…(hint hint) yeah, well. Off to continue Those Magic Years. Unless some other random story comes to mind. :P**

**Love, Ale**


	2. The Top Ten Feelings and Comments

**Top Ten Feelings**

**A/N: Hello! I followed your advice, (my amazing reviewers) and decided to write a sequel chapter. This one is James' diary. What happens when Lily finds it? Please Review. I LOVE reviews!!**

**Dedicated to: -Kattykoo-, Marykay13, larabrambleofbywater, and TheLadyoftheLake for reviewing my story.**

**TheLadyoftheLake: I know. That line made me laugh too. And, thanks to you. I am continuing my story!**

**Marykay13: I will write a chapter when James finds something. Not promising that his comments will be like Sirius' but similar. And it all depends on WHAT exactly he finds, doesn't it?**

**Well, enough talking. READ!!!**

_Hello you stupid journal,_

_I don't even know why I bought you in the first place. Wait. I didn't. Dear Aunt Josephine brought you for me for my birthday present. Nice choice I must say. A BLANK BOOK! LIKE A WRITTEN BOOK WASN'T BORING ENOUGH!!!! "You must express your feelings, sweetheart!" HUMPH!! YEAH RIGHT!  
_

_Okay, that might have sounded like I'm a spoiled prat who thinks nothing's good enough for him. But I'm not. I'm really good person on the inside. It's just that I am so mad at someone…wait…why was I mad again?_

…

…

…

…

…

_OH YEAH!!!! I WAS FREAKING MAD AT EVANS BECAUSE SHE REJECTED ME. AGAIN!!!! SHE SAID I WAS INSUFFERABLE AND THAT SHEW HATED ME!_

_THAT HURT MY FEELINGS!_

_THAT BITCH DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR HER!! I LOVE HER! SHE THINKS I JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH HER EMOTIONS! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT!_

_She's the most perfect girl I've ever met in my whole entire life! The way her deep fiery hair flows behind her back every time she walks, the way her shiny emerald eyes twinkle when she laughs, the way her freckl…WAIT! ARGH!!! I LOVE LILY EVANS! I LOVE HER! I NEED TO SHOUT IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I NEED TO WHISPER IT IN HER EAR! I NEED TO SCREAM IT TO THE ANNOYING SLUTY GIRLS WHO FOLLOW ME WHEREVER I GO! I NEED TO SHAKE IT ON THE MARAUDERS! I NEED HER TO LOVE ME BACK! _

_But each time I try, she ignores me. She can't see the way my heart flutters when she walks by. She can't see the deep hurt look in my eyes when she tells me that she hates me. She can't see the way I cry at night, wishing she was mine._

_Okay, that was a bit sentimental. I don't really cry at night. But I do think about her. And I dream about her. Sirius coming, I'll be back._

James slammed his journal shut and picked up a Quidditch magazine he found under his pillow. Sirius barged in.

"PRONGS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. James winced,

"I'm right here mate! No need to shout! Geez!" he replied grumpily. Sirius backed up and bumped into Remus who was making his way into the dorm. Remus opened his mouth to reprimand Sirius but his expression softened when he saw James.

"Another fight with Lily? You look really down. The same way you look when, let me guess, she said she hated you right?" Remus said calmly. James turned over in his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled before throwing the magazine to the foot of his bed. Sirius grinned like the idiot he had proven to be since the day they met.

"Well, Prongsie-poo! I've got something to cheer you up!" he exclaimed waiting for his words to be taken in. James muttered something about not feeling like pranking anyone at the moment. Sirius' grin grew wider, if that were possible.

"Nope! Even better. I just read your little flower's diary!" he announced. James still didn't look at him.

"Great Sirius, now if you will jus- WHAT!!!!!!!??????" James stood up in a flash of a second and glared at Sirius with astonishment.

"Yup! It was soooooo funny! Lizzie and I were writing notes on it and there was this part that said" Sirius stopped short when James towered up in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU READ HER DIARY SIRIUS BLACK? IT'S CALLED PRIVACY! P-R-I-V-A-T-E! I WOULD'VE NEVER THOUGHT SUCH A THING POSSIBLE FROM YOU!" he hesitated, the look of pure hate fading away. "That sounded weird, me? Not expecting that from you? Hahahahaha hahahahaha" James started laughing so hard he had to hold on to a terrified looking Remus for support. Sirius widened his eyes in shock.

"Prongs, are you having hormone problems? First, you're all down, then you suddenly start screaming your lungs at me, and now you're laughing your head off at something you said yourself! It's somewhat freaky you know. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hell of a headache" Sirius blurted out, staring at his friend. Remus helped James to a standing position.

"I guess I'll let you two solve this" he whispered. Sirius threw himself on his knees and grabbed onto Remus' arm.

"Noooooooo!! REMUS! PLEASE!! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH A TEENAGE WITH LOVE, HORMONE AND PHSICOLOGICAL PROBLEMS!! PLEEEAASEEE!" he begged, and he put the famous Sirius Black puppy eyes that no one, repeat, no one could resist. Except maybe, the famous, Lily Evans. Remus looked away as to restrain himself from the adorable puppy look his best friend was giving him.

"No. Sirius, you started this. Now let go!" he said calmly. Remus was a calm person. Even in the roughest of times, he remained calm. Only once had Sirius even witnessed Remus get really mad. And that was when Sirius had pulled a not-so-amusing prank on the Slytherin git, Severus Snape. Almost costing him his life, Snape's life, James' life and Remus' happiness and trust. He was beyond recognition, screaming like a mother whose child had tried to commit suicide. Remus left the dorm. Sirius shot a glance at James, still laughing maniacally and sped after Remus.

After a few seconds, or minutes, or maybe even hours of laughing, James stopped abruptly. He took a breath and thought.

'Well, that wasn't THAT funny…what's wrong with me?' But then, Sirius had read Lily's diary. HIS Lily's diary. HIS Lily's private diary. Okay, maybe she wasn't HIS but close. James decided to keep on writing in his journal.

_I'm back. Sirius just read Lily's diary. Worse, he was commenting on her diary. That's not good. Knowing my best friend, this would probably be how a line looked._

_**Lily, **_Sirius

_**I am so mad at Potter. He is such an ass. I hate him. **_Prongs is not mad at you, flower. Prongs looooovess you. He's not an ass, okay maybe he is an ass. But I'm his best friend so I shouldn't say that. That's your job. Wait, you did say it. Good Job! By the way, he's probably going to be mooning over you the whole night so why don't you go apologize. I'll do it for you, okay? Okay dokey? Did you reply? Am I hearing voices? No, wait, that was me…hehe.

_Yup, basically. He's retarded that way. No wait, I'm his best friend so I shouldn't be saying that. That's Lily's job. Wait, she did that a while ago. Yay Lily! Oh god. I'm starting to sound like Padfoot. Wait. No. Padfoot never said that. But he would. I wouldn't. Wait. I just did. Oh GOLLY GOOD GOSH! I am starting to sound like Padfoot. Not good! Whatever. Back to the point. He probably wrote stupid comments all over it. Lily's going to think it's my fault. Yay me. She always blames everything Padfoot does on me. Not that I care. Wait. I do care. I want her to like me. I've tried changing. I don't do as much pranks anymore. I have become Head boy! Hell I would even go as far as stopping hexing Snape for her. I really love her._

_I'm starting to get all moony over her again. That's me. The stupid, hopeless, desperate, lovey-dovey man who can't even get two fluent sentences out of his mouth when the love of his life is near. This is depressing me. I knew I shouldn't have brought you Jumbo. Wait. Did I just give you a name? Okay, I'm losing my head here. I have to stop before thins get out of hand._

_The stupid, hopeless, desperate, lovey-dovey man who can't even get two fluent sentences out of his mouth when the love of his life is near, James Potter. A.K.A Prongs._

James stood up, stuffed the journal into his backpack and strolled off to the Head's room, where he knew he would get peace. Seeing as Lily never used it anyways. Avoiding any girls or Marauders who could want to talk to him, he raced out of the common room and found his feet taking him to the statue of the lion in the 3rd floor.

"Headless Gargoyles" he muttered. The lion roared and revealed an entrance to a room very similar to the Gryffindor common room only much bigger, and private! James slumped down on a couch near the fireplace and took out his journal. He decided to read what he had written and chuckled at himself. James felt his body slowly relax and his eyes starting to flutter and at last, close.

After a few hours, Lily made her way into the Head's common room to get some peace. She smiled as she let the feeling of being alone and in private fill her in. The smell of the burning fire crackling and the sound of…

A loud snore broke the silence. Lily sharply turned and her nostrils flared as she saw James lying down on a couch, sleeping. She sat on the other couch and sighed. So much for privacy.

'He does look quite cute, doesn't he? I mean, his hair all messed up and falling into his eyes handsomely, his charming smile, even when he sleeps…HOLD ON! Did I just think like that about Potter? Yes, I did. I think I'm in love with him. I think I just might be in love with James Potter' she thought to herself. Smiling, she summoned a blanket and covered his shivering body with it. Then she saw it. A book had slipped away form his hand when he drifted off and was now lying on the rug open at a page that was furiously scribbled on. Lily picked the book up and flipped through its pages. Most of them were blank, except for a few in the front. She went to the last one that was written on and noticed it was a diary.

'Wow, I am holding James Potter's diary. The key to all his secrets and feelings. I will hate myself for this afterwards but I have to read it' she thought to herself again as she reluctantly but curiously started reading.

Lily read the third paragraph and was on the verge of tears. She looked hesitantly at the man sleeping peacefully in front of her and decidedly took a quill from her backpack and put small comments on his entries.

After reading the first section, (before Sirius came) she put the quill down and looked at the journal. This is what she saw.

_Hello you stupid journal,_

_I don't even know why I bought you in the first place. Wait. I didn't. Dear Aunt Josephine brought you for me for my birthday present. Nice choice I must say. A BLANK BOOK! LIKE A WRITTEN BOOK WASN'T BORING ENOUGH!!!! "You must express your feelings, sweetheart!" HUMPH!! YEAH RIGHT! __**I think you're doing enough of that as it is, James.**__  
_

_Okay, that might have sounded like I'm a spoiled prat who thinks nothing's good enough for him. But I'm not. I'm really good person on the inside. It's just that I am so mad at someone…wait…why was I mad again? __**I know you are. You're an amazing person really. You have proved as much.**_

…

…

…

…

…

_OH YEAH!!!! I WAS FREAKING MAD AT EVANS BECAUSE SHE REJECTED ME. AGAIN!!!! SHE SAID I WAS INSUFFERABLE AND THAT SHEW HATED ME!_

_THAT HURT MY FEELINGS! THAT BITCH DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR HER!! I LOVE HER! SHE THINKS I JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH HER EMOTIONS! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT! __**Oh. I don't hate you James .I really like you. It's been really hard for me though, you are always asking me out and hexing anyone that dares look at me in a more than friendly way into oblivion. I thought you were an arrogant jerk. But you've changed. It just took me a while to realize it.**_

_She's the most perfect girl I've ever met in my whole entire life! The way her deep fiery hair flows behind her back every time she walks, the way her shiny emerald eyes twinkle when she laughs, the way her freckl…WAIT! ARGH!!! I LOVE LILY EVANS! I LOVE HER! I NEED TO SHOUT IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I NEED TO WHISPER IT IN HER EAR! I NEED TO SCREAM IT TO THE ANNOYING SLUTY GIRLS WHO FOLLOW ME WHEREVER I GO! I NEED TO SHAKE IT ON THE MARAUDERS! I NEED HER TO LOVE ME BACK! __**Hahahaha. (blushes) that was awkward for me. But thank you! No one has ever said such nice and thoughtful things about me. I didn't know you had it in you. I think I might even be starting to love you back.**_

_But each time I try, she ignores me. She can't see the way my heart flutters when she walks by. She can't see the deep hurt look in my eyes when she tells me that she hates me. She can't see the way I cry at night, wishing she was mine. __**No, I couldn't. I feel so mean for doing that to you. I can't help being gorgeous (Im kidding!). Again, I don't even dislike you, let alone hate you.**_

_Okay, that was a bit sentimental. I don't really cry at night. But I do think about her. And I dream about her. Sirius coming, I'll be back. __**I dream about you too, James.**_

She stopped. Then looked down at the journal and kept reading. After what seemed to Lily like three seconds, she stopped abruptly and stared at the page, as if trying to make its contents change on their own. WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIRIUS JUST READ LILY'S DIARY? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS COMMENTING ON IT? OH MY GOD! Wait, I'm reading James' diary. That's not very nice of me. Oh well, whatever, I already started.

_I'm back. Sirius just read Lily's diary. Worse, he was commenting on her diary. That's not good. Knowing my best friend, this would probably be how a line looked._

_**Lily, **_Sirius,___**The Real Lily)**_

_**I am so mad at Potter. He is such an ass. I hate him. **_Prongs is not mad at you, flower. Prongs looooovess you. He's not an ass, okay maybe he is an ass. But I'm his best friend so I shouldn't say that. That's your job. Wait, you did say it. Good Job! By the way, he's probably going to be mooning over you the whole night so why don't you go apologize. I'll do it for you, okay? Okay dokey? Did you reply? Am I hearing voices? No, wait, that was me…hehe. _**Hahahhahahahhahah, James! You're hilarious! That's not quite hoe it sounded though. More like this:**_

_**He is hot.**_ ...No comment… _**Hahaha. I have to admit their comments were pretty funny. I read on page and I was laughing out loud.**_

_Yup, basically. He's retarded that way. No wait, I'm his best friend so I shouldn't be saying that. That's Lily's job. Wait, she did that a while ago. Yay Lily! Oh god. I'm starting to sound like Padfoot. Wait. No. Padfoot never said that. But he would. I wouldn't. Wait. I just did. Oh GOLLY GOOD GOSH! I am starting to sound like Padfoot. Not good! Whatever. Back to the point. He probably wrote stupid comments all over it. Lily's going to think it's my fault. Yay me. She always blames everything Padfoot does on me. Not that I care. Wait. I do care. I want her to like me. I've tried changing. I don't do as much pranks anymore. I have become Head boy! Hell I would even go as far as stopping hexing Snape for her. I really love her. __**Hey, thanks. I will remind him he's retarded, don't worry. You do sound like Sirius, sometimes! Haha. I'm not blaming you, because I know him and he even signed his masterwork. I lieke you, you don't have to stop hexing Snape though. I've realized he's every bit of an idiot as you always said.**_

_I'm starting to get all moony over her again. That's me. The stupid, hopeless, desperate, lovey-dovey man who can't even get two fluent sentences out of his mouth when the love of his life is near. This is depressing me. I knew I shouldn't have brought you Jumbo. Wait. Did I just give you a name? Okay, I'm losing my head here. I have to stop before thins get out of hand. __**Jumbo. Not going to make fun of you but…Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_The stupid, hopeless, desperate, lovey-dovey man who can't even get two fluent sentences out of his mouth when the love of his life is near, James Potter. A.K.A Prongs._

_**The blind, girl who didn't realize she was in love until this moment, Lily Evans. **_

_**A.K.A: Your Lily Flower**_

**So, that's it. I need some ideas for the next chapter, okay? Review Please!!! Love,**

**Ale**


	3. The Top Ten Random Things and Comments

**Top Ten Random Things**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter will be about Sirius' diary. Remus will find it, and though the comments won't be as amusing, the actual diary will. Or at least I'll try. This is my first (and probably only) story in first person. I don't usually write like this but I'll give it a try. **

**Dedicated to: Marykay13, my devoted reader. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot MK. Also to all of those who read and reviewed.**

_Hello! I am in a really good mood. It's 5:30am! I am a morning person…I am also an afternoon person, an evening person and a (does he ever feel tired?) night person._

_I am writing on this diary because I feel like it. Prongsie, according to the Marauder's Map, went off to sleep in the Head's room last night. As did lovely Miss Evans. I wonder why she didn't come back. (Snicker) Moony was studying for a Charms test all night and I was making out with…what's her name, again? Whatever, someone. I wanted to tell Prongs that Evans was in love with him but he wouldn't let me speak. Well, his problem. I'm not going to tell him, ever, never! EVER! Ha! Evans is not going to be pleased when she finds out that Lizzie and I wrote on her diary. Hehe, can't wait. Not good. If anyone ever reads this, for reasons unknown because this is MY diary, check this out._

_If Evans kills me before I can write in here again, this is what I want to do with my belongings:_

_For Prongs: all my pranking accessories, and my knife that unlocks anything._

_For Moony: my mirror to talk with Prongs, and my current girlfriend. _

_For Wormtail: um...whatever he finds that he wants._

_Yup, that's basically everything I own…_

_I'm bored. You don't want Sirius Black to be bored. _

_Sirius Black + being bored NOT GOOD!_

_I'm going to prank someone. Nah, no Prongs for fun, no Wormtail for distraction and no Moony for research... I'm going to write my favorite things!_

_For anyone who's reading this, for reasons unknown because this is my PRIVATE diary, (ideas for making me happy, which everyone wants to do):_

_Running._

_Pranking._

_The Sunshine._

_Blueberry Banana Muffins._

_The Marauder's Map._

_Prongs' Invisibility Cloak._

_Making Out._

_Quidditch_

_Annoying Snape._

_Being Serious. (Get it? Serious, Sirius? Hahahaha. Actually, seriousness makes me depressed. I like happy and hyper and fun!)_

_Hehe hehe. I'm not bored anymore. People are starting to wake up. It's now 6:05am._

BAM! The door to my room burst open and there stood Lily, her shiny emerald eyes burning into mine. I dropped my diary and cowered in front of the only girl in Hogwarts that scared me.

"Uh…Lily! Hi! How are you? Good? Me too! I was just um, about to go to um, go somewhere, um, anywhere, um, wherever you're not going!" I stuttered trying to avoid her gaze. She walked up to me, raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face.

"THAT, WAS FOR READING MY DIARY!" she shouted, making me cringe even more. She pointed her wand at my face, which had a red hand mark across my left cheek. I tried to cover myself, only letting my puppy eyes show. Lily mumbled something under her breath and my cheek stopped aching, then she did the thing I would have least expected her to do, she laughed.

"Those were some FUNNY comments, Sirius Black!" she breathed. I let my arms slip off my face and gawped at her. WHAT? Then I grinned,

"Anytime, love" I finally said. She flipped her flaming red hair over her shoulder and left. As I looked around the room, I saw that the other two Marauders had woken up. Well, who wouldn't have?

"That was so loud that I'd calculate that maybe the moles in Antarctica didn't hear" I suggested smirking. Wormtail was still shaking from the shock of waking up like that. Moony frowned,

"There's no moles in Antarctica, Padfoot," he said, trying not to laugh. I stuck out my tongue. Moony was such a smarty-pants.

"For all we know, there might be mutant moles in Antarctica that no one's ever heard of." I announced proudly. Moony rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, sure, Sirius. And you're going to tell me that those scientists who have proved everything _scientifically _are wrong and you, who can't tell the difference between liking someone and wanting to make out with them, is right" he said sarcastically. I smiled,

"Yeah, pretty much. And I don't _see _any difference between liking someone and wanting to make out with them because there _is _no difference." Then I muttered under my breath, _Amateur. _Moony sighed and decided to ignore me, laying back down on his bed. Wormtail was looking from him to me, nervously. _Geez! That man can get annoying._

"Wormtail, if you need to pee, please go now! Don't wet your bed." I muttered. Wormtail blushed and mumbled something. I decided to go for a run, so I stood up, grabbed Prongs' Nimbus 1000 and flew out the window. The cold, morning air felt good on my face. I reached the ground and levitated the broom back in the window, nearly hitting Moony's face, which was peering out of it.

"Sorry, mate! I'm off for a run!" I cried over my shoulder. When I was deep in the Forbidden Forest, I checked to see if anyone was near. _Nope! No one. _And then I transformed into my dog form. Jumping with joy I raced myself out of the forest and near the lake. I was lapping up some water when I turned and saw Snape sitting by a tree, reading. _Hehehe. Perfect timing, Snivellus. _I ran over to him and barked as loud as I could. Snivellus fumbled for his wand and looked around to see what was attacking him. When he saw me, he rolled his eyes and shot a silencing spell at my face. _That GIT! _I jumped on him and scratched him with my paws, running off after I did so. If anyone had seen my face, they would've seen a dog, smiling like an idiot. _Not that I'm an idiot. I'm in fact a very smart and good-looking person. So good-looking in fact that I've gone out with all of the 6__th__ and 7__th__ years girls in Hogwarts. Ha! Prongsie still needs Evans. _CRASH!

Everything went black.

"Is he awake?" a voice asked.

"I don't think so," another voice answered.

"Oh, too bad. He missed Madam Pomfrey in the pink tutu!" the first voice exclaimed. I opened my eyes in a second and sat up, looking around. Moony and Wormtail were around my bed laughing their heads off.

"You…pink tutu…awake…Hahahahahahahaha!" Moony cried. I frowned.

"That wasn't funny guys! Okay, maybe it was. It was hilarious! Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed my head off too. _It would have been a pretty darn funny sight. _According to Moony, I had crashed into an oak tree while running as a dog. He had seen me and came to take me to the hospital wing. I was knocked out for about three hours.

When my friends went off to class, I looked around and spotted my diary in my night table. _That's weird. I didn't bring it. Oh no! The evil spirits are moving my belongings! No! _I opened it to see if the spirits had done something to it and discovered that the evil spirit was Remus. My once precious handwriting in precious blank paper has scribbles along it. Very much like Lizzie and I had done to Lily's. I smirked at the thought and read what Moony had written.

_Hello! I am in a really good mood. It's 5:30am! I am a morning person…I am also an afternoon person, an evening person and a (does he ever feel tired?) night person. _**And sadly, I Remus Lupin is one of the victims of this all-day-long person's doings.**

_I am writing on this diary because I feel like it. Prongsie, according to the Marauder's Map, went off to sleep in the Head's room last night. As did lovely Miss Evans. I wonder why she didn't come back. (Snicker)_** Dirty mind, Padfoot.**_ Moony was studying for a Charms test all night and I was making out with…what's her name, again? Whatever, someone. _**For your information, your GIRLFRIEND'S name is Kate. **_I wanted to tell Prongs that Evans was in love with him but he wouldn't let me speak. Well, his problem. I'm not going to tell him, ever, never! EVER! Ha! Evans is not going to be pleased when she finds out that Lizzie and I wrote on her diary. _**YOU DID WHAT? **_Hehe, can't wait. Not good. If anyone ever reads this, for reasons unknown because this is MY diary, check this out. _**That would be me.**

_If Evans kills me before I can write in here again, this is what I want to do with my belongings: _**Oh wow, Sirius. **

_For Prongs: all my pranking accessories, and my knife that unlocks anything._

_For Moony: my mirror to talk with Prongs, and my current girlfriend. _**Gee, thanks man. I would've never thought you were so kind and thoughtful.**

_For Wormtail: um...whatever he finds that he wants. _**Once again, kind and thoughtful.**

_Yup, that's basically everything I own…_

_I'm bored. You don't want Sirius Black to be bored. _

_Sirius Black + being bored NOT GOOD! _**I repeat, I'm as well, one of the unfortunate victims of Sirius Black + boredom.**

_I'm going to prank someone. Nah, no Prongs for fun, no Wormtail for distraction and no Moony for research... I'm going to write my favorite things! _**Oh God.**

_For anyone who's reading this, for reasons unknown because this is my PRIVATE diary, (ideas for making me happy, which everyone wants to do): _**Hehe.**

_Running. _

_Pranking. _**Yeah. We haven't done that in a while now that you mention it. **

_The Sunshine. _**And you are…?**

_Blueberry Banana Muffins. _**Without spells that make my hair green for a month, I agree.**

_The Marauder's Map. _**Courtesy of the Marauders. (including me)**

_Prongs' Invisibility Cloak. _**(Prongs')**

_Making Out. _**…no comment…**

_Quidditch _**Yeah. **

_Annoying Snape. _**…**

_Being Serious. (Get it? Serious, Sirius? Hahahaha. Actually, seriousness makes me depressed. I like happy and hyper and fun!) _**Wow. Like you haven't done that joke in your life. And yes, happy and hyperness, another thing I am one of the victims of. **

_Hehe hehe. I'm not bored anymore. People are starting to wake up. It's now 6:05am.Hearing footsteps, Gotta go. _**Oh, how peacefully I was sleeping before Lily decided to barge in.**

_Toodles,_

_Padfoot._

**Sincerely, Moony.**

**That was the 3****rd**** chapter. How'd you like it? COMMENTS PLEASE!!! Ideas for the next chapter are more than welcome!**

**Click the purple button that says, 'Go' below.**

**Toodles!**

**Ale**


	4. The Top Ten Names and Comments

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my next chapter. Read to find out!**

**Dedicated to: Sailor Star Super. Thank you for reviewing, SSS!

* * *

**

**Top Ten Names**

_Dear Diary,_

_I very much hope no one reads this, as my last entry was disturbingly commented on by two annoying gits. I am still bored, it's History of Magic and I'm not in the mood to take notes. James has been acting way friendlier to me and I have to admit I love it! He hasn't asked me out yet though. :( He is so adorable! The way he ruffles his hair, it used to annoy me but now that I look at him with a new light, I think it's attractive. I think that if he asks me out again, I'll say yes. Yeah, I think I just might. He's so adorable! If we go out, then get married, and then have kids, (Okay, I know that was a bit straightforward but I wanted to do this anyway, not necessarily with James) this is what I want to name them:_

_**Top Ten Girls' Names:**_

_Susan_

_Ashley_

_Kaylee_

_Rose_

_Emma_

_Alice_

_Marigold_

_Violet_

_Daisy_

_Jane_

_**Top Ten Boys' Names:**_

_Harry_

_Tyler_

_Allen_

_Will_

_Stefan_

_Joseph_

_Andy_

_Alex_

_Colin_

_Michael_

_Yeah, I like those names. Of course, it all depends on what Jam-my husband wants, too. Hehe. Yeah. Let me make some more lists. _

_**The Top Ten Hottest/Cutest People in My Year:**_

_James Potter_

_(I hate to admit this but) Sirius Black_

_Stephan Abercrombie_

_Amos Diggory_

_Will Bell_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nathan Vance_

_Michael Chang_

_Andy McRogers_

_Tyler Lockhart_

_**The Top Ten Ice Cream Flavors:**_

_Chocolate_

_Strawberry_

_Chocolate-Chip Mint_

_Peach_

_Watermelon-Lemon_

_Blueberry-Banana_

_Butterbeer_

_Whipped Cream Splash_

_Triple Breakfast Combination_

_Oreo Sundae (a muggle cookie)_

_**The Top Five Gifts I've ever received:**_

_Being a Witch_

_Being a born animagus._

_Beanie, my striped brown kitten._

_Mignon, (Miggie) my snowy owl. _

_My ruby necklace._

_**The Top Ten Words:**_

_Numb_

_Flutter_

_Twinkle_

_Spark_

_Twitch_

_Jingle_

_Starlight_

_Hop_

_Blob_

_Giggle_

_Don't ask. I really like the word NUMB. It's funny! Hehe. Well, the bell's about to ring. TTYL._

_XOXO, Lily_

Soon enough, the bell rang, indicating the end of class. Lily quickly stuffed her diary inside her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. She noticed James and Remus talking quietly in the back corner of the class, where the Marauders always sat. James noticed her looking at him and he smiled sheepishly. Lily's stomach flipped as she turned away to wait for Elizabeth.

"Liz, please hurry!" she said impatiently. Elizabeth looked up,

"What-oh! Sorry must have dozed off" she said sleepily and made a quick movement for her backpack, which had not been unpacked since she came in. Lily and Lizzie walked out of History of Magic together. Elizabeth was eying Lily curiously,

"So…Lils! How are you and Jamesie doing?" she asked suddenly. At the mention of James' name, Lily perked up.

"What? Oh. James? Nothing. We're friends. We don't really talk much though." She answered truthfully. _Please don't try to act matchmaker Liz. _Lizzie raised her eyebrows,

"Oh, well as you both like each other but are to coward to do anything about it, I'll set you up with him! How do you like that?" she asked. Before she could finish the sentence completely, Lily shouted,

"NO! I-I mean, no thanks Lizzie. I can sort out my love life alone. Thanks." Elizabeth looked annoyed,

"Fine. Hey! Look! Talking about the devil, or shall I say, the angel?" sure enough, James and his gang were approaching the girls, or so they thought.

"HEY SNIVELLUS!" cried Sirius. Lily looked behind her, and saw Snape walking with a book in his hands. He fumbled around nervously and his book fell.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Sirius again. Snape collided with the wall behind him and bounced off it, crashing into Lily. Both the contents of their bags flew out in all directions. Lily groaned and glared at Sirius. Snape, on the other hand was trying to gather his stuff, while holding on tightly to his wand. James came running over.

"Lily! Are you all right? I'm so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen! Here, let me help you." He rushed and picked up all of Lily's books. Then, out of nowhere, appeared Bellatrix Lestrange, and her twin, Rodolphus. They were both known, like the Blacks, for being in a rich, pureblood family. Both of them were in Slytherin and acted as if they owned Hogwarts. They were, in fact, related to the Blacks. Cousins, but Sirius was far away from relating with any Slytherin; especially someone that came from the bloodline he had to call, his.

"Look who it is! Potter and Evans! What a surprise! I wouldn't have thought it off you, Snape. Touching filthy scum like her." Bellatrix sneered. Sirius pointed his wand at her, but she was too quick, and shot a stunning spell at Sirius. Sirius got hit and fell, unconscious, to the hard, stone floor. Remus sprinted over to his friend, Peter stood there, nervously watching the scene. James left Lily and stood up, facing the Slytherins.

"Leave my friends alone, Lestrange," he said calmly but sternly. Rodolphus laughed coldly,

"Who's gonna make us, Potter?" he sneered as wells. James flared his nostrils, as he did when he was extremely mad, and closed his eyes. Rodolphus took the chance to shoot a spell at James, which he reflected easily. It hit Bellatrix's back. Her backpack was torn open as well and its contents flew all over the place. Remus had woken Sirius up, and held him so he didn't do anything. Lily put the last quill in her backpack and stood up, with help from Elizabeth. Snape was already leaving, careful as not to be seen by any of the Marauders. Bellatrix fixed her stuff and she and her twin glared at the Gryffindors, storming off in the opposite direction. Lily snorted and pulled a slightly astonished Elizabeth towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius sighed,

"That is not my cousin," he said with an air of dignity. Remus nodded comprehensively and helped him up. Peter rushed over to his friends; all three of them looked up at James.

"That was a good thing you did, Prongs. Acting all calm and everything." Remus said. James' glazed look flicked towards Remus.

"She didn't even say thank you." He whispered hoarsely. Sirius grinned,

"Well, she didn't seem mad at you, or anything! More likely mad at me, I caused Snivellus to collide into her…unintentionally of course!" he added quickly as he saw the look on James' face. Remus frowned,

"I thought you two were getting along, quite well!" he exclaimed. James shrugged,

"Well, she, uh, wrote some stuff to me in my uh, journal. And yeah, she told me she liked me so yeah. She's been blushing a lot around me lately, is that a good sign?" he asked Sirius. Sirius smirked.

"Yeah! It means her body gets nervous so it heats up and she blushes. Basic things, Prongsie. So when are you going to ask her out?" he replied. James bit his lip,

"Well, I don't know. What if she gets mad at me for trying and everything goes back to normal. When she hated the very guts of me. I don't want that to happen." He said sadly. Sirius and Peter looked at each other and shrugged, Remus patted James on the back,

"She won't hate you. But you do whatever feels right, at whatever time you feel right. We'll be right there for you, no matter what. Won't we guys?" he assured James. Peter stopped fiddling with his thumbs and looked up,

"What-oh! Yeah! Of course, sure Prongs!" he said hurriedly. James smiled awkwardly.

"Okay…! Stop with the sweetness! Let's go play Quidditch!" Sirius exclaimed, running off towards the school gates. The rest of the marauders looked at each other and burst out laughing, following their friend outside.

Lily put down her Transfiguration book in frustration. She and Lizzie had been trying to study for the Transfiguration test for the past half an hour. Elizabeth perked up,

"I CAN'T CONCENTRATE! I keep thinking about James! Help me, Liz!" Lily cried. Lizzie smirked,

"I thought you said you wanted to solve your own life, alone!" she replied mockingly. Lily stuck out her tongue,

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to let my feelings out in my diary. Yeah, that's good." She said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Lily searched her backpack for her diary. She frowned, _Where is it? I'm sure I put it in here in History of Magic…right? It has to be in here! _She emptied the contents on the carpet. Nothing. No diary. Lily gasped. _OH NO! When my stuff fell! Snape must have picked it up by mistake! OH NO OH NO OH NO!! _Lily widened her eyes and stared at her friend.

"What?" Elizabeth asked coldly. "I'm not going to help you." Lily shook her head.

"My diary's gone. My DIARY is GONE! I think SNAPE has it. I think Snape had my DIARY!" she exclaimed. Lizzie'smouth fell open. The two girls said the only word that could be said at the moment, at the same time.

"Crap." Looking into each other's eyes, they began to think of how they could get it back without him knowing he had it. Just then, something hit the window. Lily looked up and saw an owl. An owl carrying…her diary!

"Oh my god! Please! He returned it! Yes! Lizzie I have it back!" Lily shouted excitedly, causing a few first years to stare at her. Elizabeth grinned.

"Wow, Lils. Why don't you check if he wrote something on it?" she teased. Lily smiled,

"Just because you can't resist commenting on people's diaries doesn't mean everyone does." She whispered. Elizabeth looked offended,

"Hey! You did it too, so don't say anything!" she cried. Lily laughed and opened her diary. She froze. There **was **comments. _Why me? Why Snape! _Lily showed Elizabeth the page, and her friend started cracking up. Lily turned back to her diary and read,

_Dear Diary, __**Dweaw Dwaiawy, **_

_I very much hope no one reads this, as my last entry was disturbingly commented on by two annoying gits. __**Aww, that's twoo bad ain't it?**__ I am still bored, it's History of Magic and I'm not in the mood to take notes. James has been acting way friendlier to me and I have to admit I love it! __**Ooh! The mudblood has a crush! How sweet! **__He hasn't asked me out yet though. :( He is so adorable! __**Ok. Ew.**__The way he ruffles his hair, it used to annoy me but now that I look at him with a new light, I think it's attractive. I think that if he asks me out again, I'll say yes. Yeah, I think I just might. He's so adorable! If we go out, then get married, and then have kids, (Okay, I know that was a bit straightforward but I wanted to do this anyway, not necessarily with James) this is what I want to name them: __**Weeirdo.**_

_**Top Ten Girls' Names:**_

_Susan_

_Ashley_

_Kaylee_

_Rose_

_Emma_

_Alice_

_Marigold_

_Violet_

_Daisy_

_Jane __**You are so weird. I'm not even kidding.**_

_**Top Ten Boys' Names:**_

_Harry_

_Tyler_

_Allen_

_Will_

_Stefan_

_Joseph_

_Andy_

_Alex_

_Colin_

_Michael __**Once again, what kind of name is Harry for Salazar's sake!**_

_Yeah, I like those names. Of course, it all depends on what Jam-my husband wants, too. Hehe. Yeah. Let me make some more lists. __**Evans wants two make lists! Yay Evans!**_

_**The Top Ten Hottest/Cutest People in My Year:**_

_James Potter __**He's sexy. **_

_(I hate to admit this but) Sirius Black __**I'll kill that traitor someday. I swear to God I will.**_

_Stephan Abercrombie __**Ew.**_

_Amos Diggory __**Uh. Not**_

_Will Bell_

_Remus Lupin __**Are you kidding me, Evans? That bookworm? Gross!**_

_Nathan Vance_

_Michael Chang_

_Andy McRogers __**Another mudblood.**_

_Tyler Lockhart _

_**The Top Ten Ice Cream Flavors:**_

_Chocolate_

_Strawberry_

_Chocolate-Chip Mint_

_Peach_

_Watermelon-Lemon_

_Blueberry-Banana_

_Butterbeer_

_Whipped Cream Splash_

_Triple Breakfast Combination_

_Oreo Sundae (a muggle cookie) __**You are officially the weirdest person I've ever met. Who writes about ice cream on their diary?**_

_**The Top Five Gifts I've ever received:**_

_Being a Witch __**Aww. Little Lily Evans likes being a witch!**_

_Being a born animagus. __**Huh? Illegal? OOOOOHH!! I think I just might let that secret slip.**_

_Beanie, my striped brown kitten. __**Who names a cat after a food.**_

_Mignon, (Miggie) my snowy owl. _

_My ruby necklace._

_**The Top Ten Words:**_

_Numb_

_Flutter_

_Twinkle_

_Spark_

_Twitch_

_Jingle_

_Starlight_

_Hop_

_Blob_

_Giggle_

_Don't ask.__** You can't order me around, mudblood.**__ I really like the word NUMB. It's funny! Hehe. Well, the bell's about to ring. TTYL. __**Or not.**_

_XOXO, Lily_

Lily was shocked. She didn't expect this. But what shocked her most, was the next five letters she saw written on the page.

_**Bella.

* * *

**_

**A/N: So? How'd you like it! It wasn't as good as the first chapter, I know. But bear with me, please. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Love you all!**

**Ale**


	5. The Top Ten Things to do in Class

**Top Ten Things-to-Do-While-Not-Paying-attention-in-Class**

**A/N: Hey. THIS CHAPTER'S FINALLY UP!!! SO SO SO SO SO TERRIBLY SORRY IT TOOK SOO LOOONGGG!!!! (snifs) I took emuroo's advice and wrote this chapter in the format of scribbles on an assignment. I hope it comes out well! Please tell me what you think about it.b**

**Dedications: My 40****th**** reviewer: ****ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt. Thank you all anyways! All of you who reviewed (u know who you are) thank you soooooo much. You don't know what it means to me. (wipes tear)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I've given up. I don't own anyone you recognize from the books. Basically, I just own Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth: You're amazing. I think I turned out great!**

**Me: Why thank you. You will be extra important on this chappy!**

**Elizabeth: YAY! Can it include some love of my own?**

**Me: I'll think about it…**

**Sirius: Watch your ideas! Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to!**

**Me: …??**

**Elizabeth: Why do you care?**

**Sirius: I don't!**

**Me: Please get in the story guys, my readers are waiting!

* * *

**

**Just to clear some things up:**

**Sirius,** **James**, _Remus_, _Peter,_ _**Lily**_, Elizabeth

* * *

**I'm bored, Padfoot**

_**Take notes for a change, Lily**_

Yeah, it wouldn't hurt, Liz

**No, you don't know Sirius here. It would hurt, Prongs**

_True, Wormtail_

What's with the weird nicknames, anyway?, Liz

**Nothing, Sirius**

_**Wow, you're not obvious at all, Lily**_

_Who's notes are these?, Remus_

**MOONY!!!!!!, Sirius**

_YES!!, Remus_

**Mine, James**

Hey James, Lily has something to tell you, Liz

**You do?, James**

_**I do?, Lily**_

Yeah….remember?, Liz

_**No, Lily**_

**She's blushing, Sirius**

No she's not, Liz

**Yes she is, Sirius**

I'm naked, Liz

**Yes she-WHAT? Sirius**

Wow. You actually believed me, Liz

**Now you're blushing, Sirius**

Am not, Liz

**Are too, Sirius**

**Don't they make such a cute couple, James**

_Yup, Remus_

_Like Lily and you!, Peter_

_That was random and we were being sarcastic Peter, Remus_

**Well, kinda true, Sirius**

_**What do you mean?, Lily**_

**Wanna go out with me?, Sirius**

_**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww no!, Lily**_

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME BLACK!, James**

**NOT YOU! ELZABETH!, Sirius**

_**Ohhh….. James & Lily**_

…What do you think?, Liz

**I think you should Liz. He's only liked you since like, 1****st**** year?, James**

**Hey! That didn't need to be said!, Sirius**

_**Awwwwww, Lily**_

Ok then. I'll go out with you! Liz

_Padfoot? Sirius mate are you there. James do something!, Remus_

**Um, he's not reacting. Lizzie turn around, help me!, James**

_Did Sirius just kiss Elizabeth? Peter_

_In front of McGonagall? Remus_

_**I'd stop writing because she's coming this way!, Lily**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Geez, thanks guys. Now I really can't take any notes, James**

_**You weren't taking notes at all, Lily**_

_Whatever. Cool it, Remus_

I got a detention, thanks Sirius, Liz

**Hey! You were kissing me back!, Sirius**

(blush) You got a point there, Liz

_**Awww, you guys are so sweet!, Lily**_

_Who's notes are these now?, Peter_

**Mine, Sirius**

_Hey Remus, tomorrow's full moon!, Peter_

**How thick are you, Peter?, James**

_**Don't worry, we know, Lily**_

_But, What? how? Remus_

_**Oh, we found out in 4**__**th**__** year. Well, we aren't stupid! You kept leaving once every month and "your mother got dragon pox" twice. Besides, I followed you guys once after I was in the middle of doing a project with Remus and he suddenly left. I saw you four get into the Shrieking Shack, Lily**_

_Oh. Oops, people can't get dragon pox more than once, right?, Remus_

But we still have no clue as to why the nicknames, Liz

_**You don't. I found that out too, Lily**_

**Well, we decided to keep Remus company in his full moon nights so we became animagi. Prongs is a stag, I am a dog, and Wormtail is a rat, Sirius**

**Thanks for asking Padfoot, James**

**Hey, she's my girlfriend. I cannot keep secrets from her, Sirius**

Thanks! I would kiss you if we were somewhere else, Liz

**Okkkaaayy! So Lily. How did you know about that?, James**

_**Well. I saw you three giving McGonagall your undivided attention when we were studying animagi, I caught Peter with a book on "Animagi for Dummies" and, as I said, I once followed you, Lily**_

_My, my, you are quite smart, Remus_

**How did you manage to follow us? We put a spell on the grounds so if any human came within a range, we would know, Sirius**

_**I…well. Fine, I am an animagus too, lily**_

_**YOU'RE WHAT? James, Sirius, Remus & Liz**_

**Peter?, James**

_What? Oh, right. YOU'RE WHAT?_

_**I am a born animagus. I was born with the ability to change into the shape of an animal, Lily**_

How come you never told me?, Liz

_**I didn't think it was important. And besides, you never asked! Lily**_

_Wow. So what shape?, Remus_

_**I'm a raven. It represents courage, introspection and self-knowledge, Lily**_

**Wow. That's great!, James**

_**(blushing) Thanks, Lily**_

**So, care to join us on our full moons?, Sirius**

_Are you out of your mind? It is painful enough knowing I could kill my best friends, I don't need the extra worry that I might kill my best friend's girl!, Remus_

_**Excuse me. I am NOT your best friend's girl, lily**_

**(blushing) Yeah, that would be Lizzie, James**

_Sorry. Didn't mean to. But-, Remus_

Seriously! You two! When are you going to admit that you're head over heels for each other!, Liz

**Spoken like a True Marauder's Girlfriend, Sirius**

Thanks, Liz

_**(blushing furiously) Honestly, mind your own business!, Lily**_

_McGonagall coming again!, Peter

* * *

_

**A/N: Done! Was it REALLY bad? Not so bad? So-So? Good? Amazing? Tell me please!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Sharpeye**


	6. The Top Ten Secrets

**Top Ten Secrets**

**Here it is. Finally! Sorry for the long wait guys...**

**Dedications: to my best ff friend: Shake-it-Don't-Break-it, Becky!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Think about it. If I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting here in this house working on my laptop? Didn't think so...**

**James: What's a laptop?**

**Lily: A muggle artifact**

**James: Thank you, Love!**

**Lily: (blushing) Don't call me love!**

**Elizabeth & Sirius: Ooooh!**

**Me: In the story guys, now!**

**All: Yes, Ale

* * *

**

Setting: History of Magic Class

People Present: **James**, Sirius, _**Lily**__, Elizabeth_

* * *

_Hey Lily_

_**Lizzie, pay attention**_

_Nah, I don't feel like it. I'm tired_

_**Well it's your fault that you and Black spent the nigh-**_

_(Blushing crimson) Lily!_

_**Well you did!**_

_Oh, shut up_

_**Now that's not very nice, is it?**_

_Talking about nice... how are you and James doing?_

_**(blushing) what do you mean?**_

_You know perfectly well what I mean Lily Evans! Has he asked you out yet? Did you two declare your undying love for each other yet? Did he kiss you yet?_

_**ELIZABETH! 1. No. He's not planning to either. 2. No…it's awkward… 3.NO!**_

_Okay, okay…geez…relax…just thought that well…you told me that you told him you loved him in his 'journal' cough diary cough and so he should know…right?_

_**Yeah…I don't know what's up with him lately.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(On the other side of the room)**

Yo, Prongs! Wussup!

**WTF?**

What? You don't like my new language?

**Uh…no…where'd you get that from?**

Muggles! I overheard them talking outside the Leaky Cauldron…I thought it sounded pretty cool

**Yeah…um…**

Im bored

**Oh no. **

Wanna blow up something?

**Yeah, why not**

Okay…what?

**I don't know…what about Binns' blackboard?**

Good idea! Here, let me show you…

**I KNOW HOW TO BLOW THINGS UP, PADFOOT!**

Someone's PMSing…

**Oh, shut it…**

You thinking about Evans, again?

**Wha-No! Am not!**

You were staring at her. How thick to you think I am?

**Very. **

Hey! And don't try to change the topic. Go and freaking ask her out, already! Didn't you tell me she wrote on your journal cough diary cough that she loved you so what the hell are you waiting for? Her to move on? Cuz if I were you I'd be making out with her already…

**The thing is, you're not me. And I'm scared that maybe that wasn't her who wrote in my journal…which by the way you keep one too so you shouldn't be talking**

… it was her cuz you know her handwriting…how many times have you watched her do her homework? Seriously…

…**but…**

SHE FREAKING LOVES YOU WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?

…**I…uh…you're right…**

YOU REALLY NEE-WHAT? Oh, I am? I mean, of course I'm right!

**I think I'll see for myself if she really loves me and if she does then I'll ask her out…**

Yeah…uh…how?

**Well, I'm going to take her outside the room of requirement and I'm going to ask her if she loves me. Then I'm going to tell her I love her and then if she does love me back, I'll take her inside the ROR & it will be transformed into a pretty garden with flowers and a waterfall and a picnic set and then I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend**

…

**What, you don't think it's a good idea?**

…or…you could just use plan B and go up to her and snog her face off…see if she reacts…

**Uh…I like Plan A better…**

Okay then…but I'm telling you, that is too much trouble for a girl…

**SHE'S NOT JUST ANY GIRL! LILY IS-**

(sighs) Here we go again…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(Back to the girls)**

_I wonder what's up with the guys…they're like scribbling furiously in that piece of parchment…_

_**Probably taking notes…scratch that…Sirius Black and James Potter taking notes? Ha! As if…no, they're probably PASSING notes…**_

_Don't use that I'm-going-to-tell-the-teacher look on them, Lils. We're doing the same thing!_

_**Shoot.**_

_(twirling a strand of her hair on her finger) He's so sexy…_

_**WTF? Who? Binns?? **_

_Eek! No! Sirius!_

_**Oh…**_

_What. You think he's sexy too? Is he cheating on me?_

_**Wha-No! Ewww! I was just saying 'oh'…geez! I think you're overreacting a bit, Liz**_

_Sorry…it's just he's not the type of guy who you can trust with a stable relationship and…well…_

_**Yeah, I know. That's what I'm afraid of from James…**_

_So you admit it. You love him._

_**No! I mean, yes! I do.**_

_Ooooohhh!! So if he promised that he wouldn't EVER cheat on you or leave you, you'd go out with him?_

_**Yeah, I guess….**_

_Okay: )_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**(And back to the guys)**

**-AND SHE WON'T EVER, EVER BE 'JUST A GIRL' TO ME UNDERST- What's that?**

What? (hides parchment)

**That.**

I don't see anything

**You're hiding it behind your back.**

(puts it in his mouth) No I'm not, see?

**It's in your mouth now**

No it's not

**Yes it is**

No its not

**Yes it is, stop arguing I saw you stick it in there!**

(spits it out, then vanishes it) I have NOTHING in my mouth

(sighs) **You are impossible, Padfoot…anyway, what did the note say?**

I'm not telling you

**Why?**

Cuz, it's one of your business

**If it came from Lily's table, it is…**

It came from Lizzie. You really wanna read it?

**Uh…in that case..uh…I'll pass…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**(And once again, the girls)**

_**I can't believe you asked James…**_

_Not really…it never got to him…Sirius ate it…_

_**I swear that kid is so weird!**_

_Hey! He's not- okay…maybe he's a little crazy... (Receives raised eyebrows) Fine! He's out of his mind!_

_**Yeah…well back to the subject…WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK JAMES?? EVEN IF IT DIDN'T GET TO HIM!!**_

_Geez, calm down! You said that you'd go out with him if he said he'd never cheat on you or leave you…so I asked him!_

_**I didn't ask you to ask him!**_

_But I asked you and literally you did ask me to ask him…_

_**Wtf?**_

_I don't know…still… he didn't get it so I don't see what the whole fuss is about…_

_**Whatever…just…don't ask him, okay? I want to ask him myself…**_

_Yes, Lily_

_**Don't do that!**_

_Okay, Lily_

_**Come on, Liz**_

_Fine, Lily_

_**ELIZABETH MCKINNON!!**_

_Yes, Lily?_

_**Oh, I give up!**_

**_

* * *

_**

I know, I know...875 words...I'm pathetic..but bear with me please...got a huge writer's block at the moment...

So yeah..please give me some more ideas on formats!!

Love: D

Ale


	7. The Top Ten Tips

**The Top Ten Tips**

**A/N:**** Hello and welcome to the 8****th**** chapter of: The Top Ten!!  
WHOOHOOO!! I **_**finally**_** posted! I've been soooo tremendously busy with summer camps and all. And I'll be gone for about two months starting Monday… :'(**

**I'll be back in August. So…back to the story. I hope you like it! I tried to make this as funny as possible and sticking to facts in the previous chapters.**

**Dedications:**** To Jeffrey. For giving me the idea for this chapter. :)**

**Also, thank you: ShakeIt-Don'tBreakIt, Devouring Sarcasm Phantasm, victoriarosetimelord, Sailor Star Super, Cuban Sombrero Gal, sandcat, MaryKay13, blackbop, Miss Sirius, clovr, darth spots and darth stripes and Peregrine Alexander for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Mooning, which is from Grease, or anything else except Elizabeth McKinnon and the plot.**

**Lily: Mooning? Grease?**

**James & Sirius: whistle innocently**

* * *

It was 6:30am on a Saturday morning in Hogwarts. Remus was sleeping peacefully dreaming about bunnies and flowers when suddenly… 

"I SPENT MY DAYS…JUST MOOOOOOOONING SO SAD AND BLUE!" ringed a very high-pitched voice throughout the dormitory. Remus jolted up on his bed.

"SO SAD AND BLUE" came a second voice, this one forcibly deep.

"I SPENT MY NIGHTS…JUST MOOOOOOOONING ALL OVER YOU!" continued the first voice dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes as Peter fumbled around in the bed next to his.

"ALL OVER WHO?" echoed Sirius.

"OH, I'M SO FULL OF LOVE AS ANY FOOL CAN SEE. CAUSE AGES UP ABOVE!! HAVE HUNG THE MOON ON ME!" …let's stay with sang…James as he jumped on top of his bed with his shirt across his shoulders.

"WHY MUST YOU GO?" asked Sirius, lying down at James' feet. "WHY MUST I GO?"

"ON MOOOOONING SO ALONE" sang the two of them. Remus sighed and flung his covers off. He walked over to James' bed and said,

"Look Prongs. I know what you can do about Lily" James stopped singing and looked at him enquiringly. Sirius closed his eyes and kept on singing,

"SO ALONE" he cried. Then waited for a moment in silence. When James didn't continue, he opened his eyes and stood up angrily.

"HEY! What happened to the singing?" he asked indignantly. James grinned at him.

"Moony was giving me tips!" he said excitedly. Sirius frowned and looked at Remus disbelievingly.

"On singing?" he asked. Remus slapped a hand to his forehead. James laughed.

"On Lily!" he said. Sirius gaped at the two of them.

"Why would Moony give you tips about Lily's singing?" he asked. Remus started muttering about 'lost cases' and went back to his own bed. James raised his eyebrows at Sirius. Sirius seemed to be in deep thought. Peter watched the three of them carefully, still under his covers. Remus widened his eyes and started at Sirius, then turned to James.

"Is he _thinking_?" he asked. James narrowed his eyes and paced around Sirius. Then he turned to Remus and nodded. "Yup" After a … while … Sirius jumped onto the bed, making Remus, James and Peter jump out of their skins, and cried a wild jungle cry.

"AOOOWAAEEWAAOWWAAEEE!!!" he chanted, thumping his chest. Remus looked at him worriedly. Sirius then stopped and beamed at James.

"I just figured something out!!!" he cried. James, thinking it was about Lily, smiled expectantly. Sirius grinned evilly.

"You know the song we were singing? Mooning? Well, that title is similar to Moony!" he said proudly. Remus blinked.

"And?" he asked. James expression fell slightly. Sirius frowned at the two of them.

"And what? I thought that was very smart of me!" he snapped. Remus groaned and laid back down on his bed. James thumped Sirius on the back with a pillow and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Sirius with a bewildered look on his face. James turned right before entering and looked at Remus.

"You WILL give me tips right? Or was that just to get us to stop singing?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Remus smiled shyly. "Both" he replied. James grinned and stepped into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the shower was heard running. Remus decided he might as well give up trying to sleep again and he sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked over at Sirius. Sirius was still looking the same as he had when James had thumped him with the pillow. Then-

"THERE WOULD BE NO! MORE MOOOOOOOONING IF Y-"shrieked James from behind the closed bathroom door.

"SHUT UP!!!" cried Remus suddenly. Startling all three of the other Marauders. Sirius giggled, (yes…giggled) and Peter hid under the covers, whimpering. A thump was heard inside the bathroom followed by a yell. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and quickly hurried to the bathroom door.

"Prongs? You alright?" asked Sirius worriedly. Remus listened guiltily. There was no reply. Sirius lost it right there.

"OKAY I'M COMING IN! Oh God, Moony! What if he was murdered?" he asked frantically, looking under his bed for his wand. Remus sighed.

"That'll take you forever, Padfoot. This way's better," he said, taking a few steps back. Then Remus ran as fast as he could and slammed his body hard against the bathroom door. It was blasted off its hinges and it fell with a crash on the white tile. Sirius ran in, stepping over Remus who had fallen with the door, and went into the shower, which was still running.

"James? JAMES!" called Sirius, turning off the shower and now soaked in his PJ's. Remus scrambled onto his feet and rushed in after Sirius. James was lying down in the shower tile, a trickle of blood flowing from his right eyebrow. Sirius screamed and picked him up, as Remus mended the wound and cast a drying spell on both of them. Sirius carried James over to his usually empty bed and laid him there, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked. Peter yelped and jumped out of his bed, running over to James.

"Is…is he dead?" he asked in a small voice. Remus shook his head and looked sideways at Sirius. He was completely pale and was sucking his left thumb forcefully.

"I think he slipped and was knocked out. We need to take him to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure he'll be fine though," said Remus reassuringly, patting Sirius on the back. Suddenly, the door was opened and someone came in.

"Siri-poo? Are you awake?" called out, unmistakably, Elizabeth. Sirius didn't move. Remus stepped back and looked absentmindedly at her. Elizabeth walked towards Sirius and snaked her arms around his waist. She looked over his shoulder…and she screamed. And screamed, and kept on screaming. No one bothered to stop her. After a while, she let go off Sirius and turned around, breathing heavily.

"I am officially scarred for life…" she whispered. "Why…in the world…is James dead and naked?" she asked as calmly as possible. Remus blushed instantly, remembering tat James was indeed naked, and quickly covered him with his bed sheets. Then he turned around.

"Coast clear. You can look now" he said. Elizabeth turned around and shot Sirius a worried look. Then she spoke to Remus.

"Is he alright?" Remus understood that she was talking about Sirius, so he shrugged.

"Just shocked, I suppose. I guess we better take them up to the Hospital Wing, right?" he asked, eyeing James. Elizabeth nodded and took hold of Sirius' right hand, as he was still sucking his left thumb, and led him outside the room, leaving Remus and Peter to tend to James. Remus quickly picked up his wand from his bedside table and muttered,

"Locomotor James" James' body was lifted up in the air, the bed sheets covering him like a ghost, and Remus flicked his wand so that he would move outside the room. James twitched but didn't regain consciousness. Peter bit his lip and rushed into the bathroom. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and went down the boys' dormitory stairs just as Elizabeth and Sirius left the common room.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Remus lowered James into one of the beds and walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was giving Sirius a potion for shock, which was kind of hard, considering his thumb was in his mouth at the time. Elizabeth was looking worriedly between the two boys. Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw James. She turned to Remus,

"What happened to _him_?" she asked, pulling the sheets down so she could have a look at James' face. Remus sighed.

"I sort of…um…surprised him when he was in the shower…I...uh…screamed at him so I guess he fell over and cut his head. I healed the wound so it's not bleeding anymore but he's been unconscious," he said quietly, feeling really bad because he had caused James to fall. Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, then smiled slightly.

"Quick thinking, Mr. Lupin. I'm glad to say that Mr. Potter is perfectly fine and just needs a quick rest. You can stay if you want. And Mr. Black over there, I'm guessing he got scared that something bad had happened to James?" she asked knowingly, glancing at Sirius. Remus nodded and turned to look at him as well. He was sitting down on a bed and Elizabeth was stroking his hands soothingly and whispering to him in his ear. He had stopped sucking his thump and seemed a lot more relaxed. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and James' cut healed completely. Then she blushed slightly.

"And I assume that the reason he is naked is because he was in the shower when this happened?" she asked Remus, who blushed as well and nodded. She smiled and waved her wand once more, making James' robes zoom inside the Hospital Wing. Then she stood up and pulled the curtains over his bed.

"He'll wake up in about 2 minutes" she informed Remus, and went over to her office. At the door, she turned.

"You three can stay if you want. Just don't be too loud, please" she said, and closed the door behind her. Remus and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"How is he?" they both asked at the same time. They both smiled. "Getting better," they both answered. Elizabeth giggled and Remus laughed softly.

Five minutes later, a yelp was heard behind the drawn curtains. Remus perked up. Sirius jumped out of the bed and rushed over to James' bed.

"What the-? Whoa! SIRIUS BLACK WHY AM I NAKED?!?!?!?" shouted James. Sirius smirked. His friend was back. James flung the curtains open and glared at him, and then he spotted Elizabeth, blushed and closed the curtains again. Remus laughed and leaned in to Elizabeth's ear.

"Let's not mention the fact that you saw him naked earlier, OK?" he whispered through gritted teeth. Sirius overheard and laughed as well. "At least, not now," he added, going over to Elizabeth and kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Hey, thanks for looking after me," he whispered smiling. Elizabeth grinned and ran her hands up his back, pulling him down with her and started kissing him furiously. Remus coughed loudly.

"Excuse me! Get a room you two!" he reprimanded them. Elizabeth laughed. Sirius stood up and walked over to James' bed. He tore open the curtains as James finished putting on his shirt.

"So, you alright Prongs?" he asked. James glared at him. "Look it's not my fault you decided to over bleed and faint _in the shower,_" Sirius added, backing away a bit. "I mean, it was Moony's fault after all…for scaring you with that shout…" James glared. Sirius sighed.

"Okay, maybe I could've dressed you _before_ taking you up to the hospital wing…but I was freaking out over you, mate! Ask Moony!" he said again. James glared. Sirius groaned and turned to Remus.

"Tell him! Tell him I nearly passed out!" he commanded. Remus laughed silently and nodded.

"Yeah. He was as pale as a ghost, and he was sucking his left thumb the whole way until Madam Pomfrey had to take it out of his mouth to give him a shock potion," he said amusedly. James glared…then he started cracking up madly.

"You (laugh) sucking your thumb? (Laugh) Pale as a g… (Laugh) …ghost? (Laugh). This has got to be the most hilarious thing ever!" he said between laughs. It was Sirius' turn to glare.

"Well at least I wasn't the one floating around the school naked!" he said angrily. James shut up immediately. "Touché" he said shyly, getting up from the bed.

"But none of this would've happened if I had just stayed in the Heads' room with Lily like I _wanted_ to. Nope, Padfoot _had _to make me sleep over for 'old times' sake'" James said, faking being annoyed. Remus grinned; it was good having his friend back, even if he had only been 'gone' for a few minutes. Sirius went over to Elizabeth and took her hand.

"Anyone up for breakfast? I'm starving!" he said cheerfully. Elizabeth kissed his cheek in response. James made a gagging noise and grinned. Remus rolled his eyes at the lot of them.

"Let's go" he said. The four entered the Great Hall and found Lily sitting with Peter. She looked up worriedly as they approached and stood up. She bit her lip as a solitary tear fell down her pale cheek. She ran towards them and clasped her arms around James' neck. James took a few steps back in surprise and patted her on the back softly. Sirius snickered while Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smirked. Lily sniffed and let go slightly so she could look at James in the eyes.

"I thought…Peter said that you were d-dying! Oh, James I was so worried!" she chocked out. James gaped at Lily, then at Peter, then at Remus. He hugged Lily tightly.

"I'm right here, I wasn't dying anyway. I'm going to kill Wormtail for scaring you so…I only passed out for a few hours…sh...Its okay, Lily" he whispered comfortingly. Remus cleared his throat. Lily and James broke apart. Remus shuffled his feet embarrassedly.

"Um…sorry about that but…um…people are staring" he muttered. James looked up, fair enough, the whole Hogwarts population was gaping at the group. Sirius grinned.

"Well now that we have the attention of the whole school...I LOVE ELIZABETH MCKINNON!!" he shouted. Elizabeth hid her face in her hands and sat down in the nearest empty spot at the Gryffindor table. Lily, Remus and James laughed. Sirius always knew how to get out…and in…of an embarrassing situation. Everyone cheered for Sirius and returned to their food. Remus sat down beside Elizabeth. He was soon scooted off as Sirius squished himself in his place and started stuffing his mouth with food. Lily sat beside Remus and James beside her. James turned to Peter with a murderous look on his face.

"So you thought it would be funny to scare Lily half to death?" he asked. Peter squirmed in his chair and blushed deeply.

"N-no! I re-really thought y-you were d-dying!" he squeaked out and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Come on, Prongs! He didn't do it on purpose!" said Remus as James continued killing Peter with his eyes. Lily put her hand over James' and smiled.

"It's OK. I know you're fine now! Don't worry about me" she said soothingly. James looked at her and smiled sweetly. Then he turned to Remus.

"AHA! You did that on purpose didn't you?" he said excitedly, making Remus drop the eggs he was about to put in his mouth. "You _made _me fall so that this would happen, didn't you?" Remus frowned then started laughing and shook his head. James looked slightly crestfallen. Lily started suspiciously between them.

"What _did _happen to you, James?" she asked curiously. James shifted a bit in his seat.

"I…uh…don't really know…I sort of…um…passed out the whole time," he muttered, looking at Remus.

"He was in the shower and I shouted at him to shut up because he was singin-" started Remus. He was cut off short by Lily.

"_You_? _Shouted_?" she asked disbelievingly. Remus scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "Well the point is that James slipped and cut his forehead open and fainted. Then Elizabeth came in the room (don't ask why) and saw him… (Snigger)…Sirius was in shock and couldn't move so I levitated James and took him to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey mended his head. He was fine the whole time, though," explained Remus. James laughed.

"You forgot to add the fact that Sirius was sucking his thumb the whole time!" he laughed. Sirius glared at him. Lily and Elizabeth stifled a giggle.

"And _you _forgot to add the fact that you were naked the whole time!" he snapped back. Lily gaped at both of them.

"You _what_?" she asked. James blushed a deeper crimson than deep crimson.

"Well it wasn't _my _fault!!" he said indignantly. "Moony was the one that _forgot _to dress me _before_ taking me to the Hospital Wing!" Lily smiled. Then she started laughing hysterically. James gaped at her.

"She's laughing!" he exclaimed. "She's actually laughing!" Sirius snorted.

"Well the simple mind picture of you naked would make _anyone _crack up!" he said. James punched him in the shoulder. Remus was biting the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from cracking up as well, while Lily was doubled up and holding her stomach, shaking with silent laughter. James rolled his eyes.

"OK, Lily. You can stop ANYTIME now!" he said. "Come on! It isn't _that _funny!" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…yeah, Lily…seriously…" she started. Lily's laughter slowed down and she looked up. Her face was red and tears of laughter were streaming down her face. When she fully stopped, Sirius, James, Remus and Elizabeth were all looking at her with a weird expression on their faces.

"Sorry…but…(laugh)…James floating around the school unconscious and naked? Too funny…imagine if McGonagall saw him, or something!" Lily whispered, grinning. Elizabeth and Sirius chuckled, Remus smiled and James scowled.

"OK. Really you guys, stop!" he said angrily. Sirius stopped and put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Thee have my full loyalty in every prank and embarrassing situation that thee might mind thyself in," he said in a deep voice. Elizabeth, Remus and Lily laughed hard. Even James laughed a bit, and he looked at Lily smiling and laughing with him. He grinned. She looked at him and blushed, still smiling. James bit his lip and leaned in a little bit, giving Lily time to back up. But she didn't, on the contrary, she shifted a bit closer to him and placed her hand on his thigh, sending sparks up his body. James snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until there was no space between them. James didn't know why this moment had made him do this as Lily didn't know why she didn't care that everyone was looking at them. But at that time, both of them stared into each other's eyes lovingly, and their lips finally met into their first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: squeal FINALLY!!! JAMES AND LILY GOT TOGETHER:D :D**

**And Luciana, I posted before I left!! bows down dramatically Thank you, thank you. So what did you guys think? I am planning on this story having 10 chapters. So 2 more chapters to go! This is really sad, I love writing this story and I don't want it to end!!! sobs Oh well, I must learn to let go. In the meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Ale**


	8. The Top Ten Problems

**Top Ten Problems**

**Author's Note: HI EVERYONE!! I REALLY haven't updated in **_**ages. **_**SORRY! But here it goes. WARNING: This chapter has almost no humor in it so don't expect to laugh.**

**Read my author note at the end. It's important. Well, happy reading!**

**Dedication: To Camila and Amanda, for being so eager to read it and supportive of my writing. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I am so sorry Elizabeth…**

**Elizabeth: …**

**Sirius: She's pissed**

**  
Lily: No shit Sherlock?**

**Me: Lily! Watch your language!**

**Remus: Can we get on with the story please?**

**Me: Wha-? Oh yeah, sure**

* * *

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth rolled around in her bed and grunted. "Eliiiizaaaabeeeeth, wake up!"

"What do you want?" Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Elizabeth's face.

"_Aquamenti_" she whispered. A jet of water shot out of her wand and hit Elizabeth straight in the face. She screamed and jumped out of bed, eyes wide open and a murderous look on her face. Lily laughed and hid behind a chair.

"It's a Hogsmeade day today!" she cried in her defense. Elizabeth sighed and walked over to the mirror.

"I don't feel like going, Lily," she muttered, looking at her soaking reflection with disgust. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and her face very pale. Lily went over to her and looked into the mirror as well. A pretty redhead with emerald eyes looked back at her.

"You OK?" she asked worriedly. It wasn't like Elizabeth to miss a trip to Hogsmeade. Now that she thought about it, Elizabeth hadn't been herself the past few weeks. Lily just hadn't noticed so much because she had been spending so much time with James. Elizabeth's hazel eyes began watering and Lily hugged her friend.

"What's wrong? Please, I'm your best friend. You can tell me!" begged Lily, really worried now. Elizabeth shook Lily off her and went back to her bed.

"You go to Hogsmeade. Tell Sirius I'm not in the mood" she replied. Lily bit her lip, something was very wrong with Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't tell me what's wrong!" she insisted.

"JUST LEAVE!" Lily's lip trembled and she ran out of the room, tripping on the top stair and rolling down the rest.

"Lily!" James ran over to her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to one of the common room couches. "Are you OK?" Lily's nostrils flared and she sighed.

"Yeah…I'm OK," she said quietly. James hugged her close. "Are you sure?" Lily nodded and leaned against his chest.

"Why are you up so early, anyway?" she asked him.

"I knew you would get up at this time," he replied. Lily smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, standing up.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked, remembering her friend. James frowned slightly.

"Upstairs, probably still sleeping…," he told her, but Lily was already going up the boys' staircase, James at her heels. She opened the boys' room door and went inside. She coughed a little, it stunk in there. All the clothes were scattered around the place and there was loud snoring going on. Lily squinted in the darkness and walked over to where she made out Sirius' bed was.

"Lily, _what _is going on?" whispered James harshly. Lily shook Sirius by the shoulders.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he asked loudly. There was a thump and someone scrambled to their feet.

"Sirius?" asked the voice of Peter. Suddenly the lights turned on. Remus was sitting up on his bed, his wand emitting the light and looking confused, like Peter, who was standing beside his bed. Sirius yawned.

"Why so early, Lily-pad?" he asked her. Lily leaned in really close to his face (James twitched) and whispered, "We have to talk, Mr. Black" And with that, she left the room. Sirius and James looked at each other confusedly and James followed her out of the room.

"What was that about?" he asked her. Lily sighed and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"I don't know…" she said. She didn't really feel like telling James about this. After all, it was about Elizabeth. Lily felt like Sirius had something to do with her, and she didn't see the need of James knowing. James looked at her for a long time and then smiled.

"Alright then," he knew when Lily didn't want to talk about something and he felt that this was one of the times. He sat down beside her and caressed her arm. "Do you want to go eat breakfast now and then go for a walk?" he asked her, knowing how much Lily liked the grounds in the mornings. Lily smiled.

"Vise versa" she said, and stood up. She followed James out of the common room and down the corridor.

_Back in the girl's dormitory…_

_Dear Diary,_

_As I mentioned last night, I want to stay in bed all day today. Because of IT. I don't know if I should tell Lily. I mean, she is my best friend and all and I know she would support me whatever happens…but…I don't know. I know she is probably worried sick about me and so is Sirius. But I can't help acting the way I do!_

_How do I get out of this stress? All right, I'm going to write a list._

_**Top Ten Things I can do to feel better:**_

_Sleep / Stay in Bed_

_Eat Chocolate_

_Blast some music and dance (or sing)_

_Take a hot bath (with bubbles!)_

_Go flying somewhere above the grounds (when everyone's in Hogsmeade)_

_Look through some old photographs_

_Write a letter to mom, Amber or Christine_

_Write a poem or a song_

_Go bother some Slytherins (Sirius has affected my brains…)_

_NOT THINK ABOUT SIRIUS!!!_

_Ok. That didn't help. Got me thinking about Sirius again. Argh! I need to do one of those ideas…fast. I'll write a letter to Amber…nah, she's probably too busy planning her wedding with mom. NO! I won't think about weddings or relationships or anything of the sort._

…

…

…

_I don't feel any better. I'm going to sing. Loudly. See you later._

Half an hour later…

_Whew that felt good. I'm all pumped now. I cast a imperturbable charm on the door so that no one would hear me and blasted my wireless radio on all the way, singing my favorite song. Which, by the way, is I Saw her Standing There by the Beatles. The Beatles rock. I love their music. So does Lily, and Sirius. Oh no. I really have to stop…_

_Well, I'll try to sleep now. Best cure for me right now._

_Love,_

_The girl who is having major problems,_

_Elizabeth_

"Thanks for the walk James, that was really sweet of you" said Lily as they clambered into the Great Hall for breakfast. James smiled.

"Anything for you, sweetheart" he replied. Then spotted Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting at the Gryffindor table and walked over to them. Lily sat down beside Sirius and James in front of her. Sirius frowned and looked around.

"Ere's 'lizabeth?" he asked Lily, stuffing his mouth with food. Lily looked at him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she said, lowering her voice so that only he could hear. Sirius dropped all the food he had in his mouth (Remus moaned, disgusted) and scrambled up to his feet.

"WHAT? What's wrong with her? WHERE IS SHE EVANS?" he shouted. Lily jumped a little in her seat at his sudden outburst and glared at Sirius. James' right fist twitched a bit but saw Lily had it under control and let it go.

"She is OK. Physically at least. Just sit down and calm down, Sirius," she said, smiling embarrassedly to the Ravenclaws who had turned to stare. Sirius didn't look convinced but sat down anyway. Lily looked down at her un-touched plate and sighed.

"Come on, I need to talk to you privately," she said, getting up. James frowned.

"You don't want me to go, Lils?" he asked, wanting to know whatever was going on badly. Sirius looked down at his plate sadly.

"No James. It's OK," she said. Sirius pouted.

"But I only started eating!" he whined. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius that is the fourth plate you've had this morning" Sirius stuck out his tongue at him. Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Well if you'd rather eat…" she accused him, trailing off. Sirius groaned but stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. James and Remus followed them with their eyes. Peter was still eating, it didn't seem like he had noticed the previous exchange.

"I'm worried," said James. Remus nodded sadly and resumed his breakfast. James got up.

"Don't tell them?" And left behind them. Remus looked at Peter and at his plate. Back at Peter and then at James.

"Goodbye," he stood up and caught up with James.

_Meanwhile…_

****

Lily closed the door of the empty classroom quietly and rounded on Sirius.

"OK. What did you do to her?" she asked crossly. Sirius gaped at her.

"_Me? _I should be asking _you_ that question, missy," Lily walked over to a desk and sat down, still facing Sirius.

"Haven't you noticed? Elizabeth hasn't been herself these past few weeks…" she said sadly. Sirius shook his head confusedly.

"I haven't seen anything different…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course you haven't. You're a guy," Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Really? I hadn't noticed,"

"Guys don't notice these type of things." She explained. "But Sirius. I'm worried about her. She's acting very strange…have you done anything to her recently?" Sirius looked as worried as she felt and shook his head again. Silence stretched between them for a long time, neither of them said anything. Then footsteps were heard outside the classroom and then soft voices.

"_Sh…I think they're in here"_

"_I wasn't even talking"_

"_You are now"_

"_That's because I was answering you"_

"_Stop talking!"_

"_You stop talking as well then!"_

"_SHHH!"_

Lily looked at the door skeptically and then at Sirius. "Doesn't he trust me?" she asked him, thoroughly annoyed now. Sirius laughed quietly.

"Seems to me like he thinks you're having an affair" Lily looked indignant.

"An _affair? _Does he, then...I'll show him…" she exclaimed. She waited until the footsteps ceased outside the door.

"_Should we go in?"_

"_Well, seeing as they probably already heard us…sure"_

Lily smirked. _Perfect. _The handle of the door turned. Lily flung herself onto Sirius' arms and started kissing him vigorously. James stood in the archway, his eyes wide as plates and fire blazing in them. Lily let go off Sirius and looked at him, pretending to be surprised. Remus walked in, confused.

"Oh! James! Fancy seeing you here!" James stomped over to Sirius and gave him a huge blow in the nose. Lily shrieked.

"JAMES!" James turned to her.

"Next time, why don't you consider breaking up with me first?" he said in a dangerously low voice, walked back to the door and slammed it shut. Lily's eyes started watering, she ran over to Sirius, who was on the floor and bleeding badly.

"Oh Sirius. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, what was I thinking?" she wept. Remus looked beyond himself with anger.

"How could you do this? BOTH OF YOU!" he turned around and headed for the door. Lily ran over to him and spun him by the shoulders, wailing loudly now.

"Remus, please! Listen…" she begged him. Remus pursed his lips. Lily took that as a sign that he wasn't leaving. "We were talking. Talking about Elizabeth…and then we heard you two coming. And I don't know what came over me Remus. But I got really angry that James was always following me everywhere like he didn't trust me," she sniffed.

"And then Sirius suggested he thought we were having an affair…and…oh Remus what have I done?" she clung onto him as tears fell freely down her face. Remus frowned and patted her on the back.

"That was the stupidest thing that has ever occurred to you, Lily," he said firmly. Lily sobbed harder. Remus looked at Sirius, pointed his wand at him and muttered,

"_Episkey!_" Lily let go of Remus and turned towards Sirius again. He was touching his nose softly and standing up. He glared at Lily.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, then thought for a moment. "Now I understand why James is always snogging you all over the place, you_ are _a great kisser," Remus and Lily stared at him disbelievingly. Remus dried Lily's eyes and took her hands in his. Lily looked up at him and hiccupped.

"I should go apologize," she said. Remus shook his head.

"No…James needs a little time alone right now. You don't want to be around him when he's in this state of anger…" he said. Lily looked at the door.

"But I'm his girlfriend, Remus. I _have _to apologize _RIGHT NOW!_" she cried, wrenched away from Remus and walked over to the door. She turned and looked at Sirius.

"Please talk to her?" she asked and left the classroom. Sirius nodded and looked at Remus.

"Y-you believe us right? The whole prank thing? You know I love Elizabeth…" Remus nodded.

"I do. But it's going to take more than an apology to get him to understand," he said. Sirius patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Moony." And left the classroom as well. Remus stood there, looking at the backs of his friends, wondering what big of a mess they had gotten into.

_Lily and James…_

****

James kicked his four-poster bed and laid down on it. How could Lily have done that to him? How could Sirius have done that to him? How could Sirius have done that to Elizabeth? How could Lily have done that to Elizabeth? James forced himself to think that something wasn't right. Maybe they had been forced into it…maybe they were imperiused. He rolled around and clenched his fists tightly. Then he heard someone knock the door. He stayed quiet.

"_James?"_ He closed his eyes. He wasn't going to answer her. The traitor…

"_James I am not going to leave this door until you listen to me…please…" _What was there to lose? He didn't want to face Lily right now…he didn't want to talk to her.

"_I know you're in there. I am going to sit here and talk to you then" Go on, do that._ James sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I know you probably don't want to talk or listen to me right now…or Sirius for the matter. But please, you have to believe me_. _I was talking with Sirius…just talking…and then I heard you coming, and I got really angry because I thought you didn't trust me…" _She was crying now. James jumped out of his bed to comfort her as an instinct but then sat back down.

"_A-and then…I kissed him because…to show you that…I don't know what came over me James…I really don't…sniff But I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart…and I would never ever do such a thing as cheat on you" _Then there was scrambling and footsteps, that faded away. James sighed. What should he do? He really loved Lily. Six years of pursuing her should be enough proof for anyone. But then, he had been really mad with her and Sirius. He leaned back down on his bed and sighed.

_And once more in the girls' dormitory…_

****

Elizabeth stirred and her stomach grumbled. She woke up and sat up. She was really hungry; she hadn't eaten since the day before at lunch. She picked up her diary, which was lying down on her bedside table, and a quill.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just finished sleeping. I'm craving food at the moment…but I don't want to get out of bed. I wish-_

There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth hid her diary under her pillow and laid back down. Another knock.

"Elizabeth?" called the voice of Sirius. Elizabeth's eyes widened. How had he gotten up the girls' staircases? It was impossible for boys to do that…but then, it was Sirius she was talking about. Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Liz, I'm coming in," he said and opened the door softly. He stepped inside the dark room, walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Lizzie…what's wrong?" he asked her, running his hand along her back. Elizabeth couldn't help it anymore and began to cry. Sirius lifted her torso and leaned her against him, kissing the top of her head. Elizabeth decided it was best for him to know.

"Sirius…" she began. Sirius stopped and looked down into her eyes, his own full of worry. Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I-remember that day, about four months ago…when you showed me the room of requirement?" she asked him, picturing the moment vividly in her head. Sirius nodded slowly.

"What about it?"

"Do you remember what happened that night?" she whispered, looking down. Sirius once again nodded slowly and his mouth fell open slightly. Elizabeth started to cry again, this time harder.

"I'm only seventeen, Sirius!" she sobbed. Sirius, still in shock held her closer. "What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I-" his words were cut short in his dry throat. "What have I done?"

"I never meant to do that to you, Elizabeth…to us…" Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault…not entirely…I-just can't seem to find the courage to tell anyone…" she said tearfully. Sirius just hugged her and she hugged him back.

The door opened and Lily walked in. She stared at the couple.

"Maybe I should leave…" she said, and without waiting for an answer she left the room. Elizabeth stared after her, crying silently.

* * *

**I know. This chapter wasn't funny at all. ******** Oh well. It was needed. For those of you who didn't understand what was wrong with Elizabeth, she's pregnant. I will update VERY soon. And guess what? I said I was to do 10 chapters for The Top Ten. I deleted my author note in chapter five so I get two more chapters after this, this one being chapter 8.**

**  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love,**

**Ale**


End file.
